Some systems may comprise one or more semiconductor package. For example, a top semiconductor package may be stacked on a bottom semiconductor package. Solder balls may be used to electrically and mechanically couple the top semiconductor package to the bottom semiconductor package. To create space for the solder balls, bonding pads for the solder balls and/or solder resist opening, a size of the systems is increased.